


Radio

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock
Genre: Accents, Choking, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Violence, Voice Kink, jack what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Atlas's voice really turns me on still, I'd like to see any Rapture dude rubbing one out to old Atlas propaganda, or maybe even him talking over the radio."http://biotrash.dreamwidth.org/427.html?thread=221867#cmt221867





	Radio

The ocean was beautiful, in the eternal night of Rapture. He hadn't seen stars since he had left his family's farm, but Jack felt comfort from it all the same. Absurdly, he wondered what his cousins were thinking, if they'd seen the news and believed him dead. He scoffed. It took a lot of effort to stay dead down here. In a brief respite of self pity, he imagined himself drowning with the rest of the passengers, buried at sea in a metal casket.

But here he was, sitting in Arcadia, reeling after what Ryan had done, staring blankly at the fish dancing mindlessly past the glass, unaware of what had happened inside. A small, desperate, ugly part of him was glad to have Atlas all to himself now. He got lonely without that accented voice to guide him or cheer him up (or turn him on), sprinkled with charmingly obscure phrases like "boyo" or "would you kindly".

Atlas was all he had, down here. His Irish brouge was familliar and safe. And after he saw the propaganda posters, with his alarmingly handsome face smirking at him, his relationship took an unfortunate, unrequited turn.

The radio came awake with a short burst of static, jolting him out of his thoughts. When Atlas's thick brogue melted through the waves, he felt guilty. This was his reason for carrying on, he remembered. His humanity. Small comforts, like the image of strong arms wrapped around him and a dark voice in his ear, stubble against his cheek, those brown eyes challenging him and oh god those red lips-  
"You there boyo? Y'alright lad?"  
Jack willed his breathing rate to slow.  
"Y-yeah" he choked.  
"Are you sure? You sure don't sound it,"  
Jack had an idea. He wasn't a religious man, never had been, but he felt that whatever sliver of salvation he harboured still had just been lost. But he needed to here more of his voice, and he knew how to get him talking. He aimed the receiver away from him and unbuckled his belt. Best not to let Atlas catch on.

"Atlas, tell me about your family, your wife,"

Atlas coughed and paused for a second. Every second was agony to Jack, calloused fingers hovering over his trousers, waiting to begin.

"Me and Moira, me and Moira, where to begin. She was a fighter from the very start, an' angry too. God I loved her. Love her."

Jack was engrossed with the cadence of the story, too captivated to notice any slip ups.  
He began gently, slowly, dancing his fingertips up and down his cock in a mockery of touch, teasing himself.

"And she wasn't just a rascal in public, oh no. We had our fun, I'll tell you that. Course, shouldn't be getting into matters like that, not proper,"

He gripped his dick in his hand finally, almost completely erect.

"But then Ryan and Rapture and all, and we changed. That's life for ya boyo. Nothing stays the same."

Jack squeezed out a hum of agreement, trying not to alert suspicision as he built up his erection with rougher and rougher movement.

"I miss her so much. God, I'm sorry,"

Atlas sounded like he was breaking down and Jacks cock was wilting. Bummer.

"That bastard Ryan's gonna pay. I'm gonna go to that bloody ivory tower of his and squeeze the fucking life out of him, I swear. I'll choke him with my own hands I will. Its what he deserves,"

It was disappointing how hard that made him, but he carried on trying to mentally will the other man to continue the rant as he fisted himself harder, closing his eyes so he could pretend it was another hand than his.

"You ever choked someone kid? There's nothing like the raw power you get from it, the control, the domination."

Jack was so goddamn close now, he was prepared to file away and ignore anything that the man said as long as he said it like that.

"Course, chokings personal, yeah, but oh Mary what you can reduce a man to with just a piece of hard wood,"

He almost choked on that, and sped up despite his wrist begging and aching.

"Hands alone don't come close to bats and canes. Or maybe even golf clubs. That rich fucker loves golf, doesn't he? I promise you now Jack: he will pay for what he did."

He didn't think he'd ever heard a voice that dark or deep as his partners did at the end of his sentence. Jack came, cream spurting everywhere as he swung his head back and watched the explosions behind his eyes, bathing in the white light of ecstasy.

"I promise Atlas, I'll make him pay for you, and for your family."


End file.
